


In The Clouds Where The Angels Sing

by fxcknouiam



Series: melodies and memories drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: College, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Frat Boy Niall, Gen, Genderswap, Other, girl Zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: drabbles for the melodies and memories works





	1. Chapter 1

I'm going to do drabbles from both books for the melodies and memories series mostly of high school them or when ziall was at college :) i WILL take requests if theres a scene mentioned that you want to read more of and if it goes along with the story line ill post it here, if it doesnt I'll post it separate xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college ziall <3

"And I figured, like. Since you'll already be here or whatever, we could like. Hang out or something. Hopefully watch a movie," the girl giggles nervously into the phone. 

Niall's so fucking tired, and he's had like, an itch he can't seem to scratch all fucking day. Actually, no- he's not even really all that tired, he's just annoyed. Sleep would probably help reset his mood. 

Sleep, or probably some pussy. That's clearly what the broad on the phone is hinting at. She literally called Niall with the excuse of needing help to hook up her DVD player. Yeah, right. It's cool though, this chicks fit enough and even though he only vaguely remembers her he's pretty sure she isn't too annoying either. 

"Sounds good," Niall agrees half heartedly, because come on. When has Niall said no to pussy he doesn't have to work for? 

He pats his pockets, searching for his room key. He hopes he has it, because he doesn't even remember locking his door. Never usually does unless he's sleeping. Everybody here knows better than to fuck with his shit anyways. 

"Thanks Niall! You're the best," the girl giggles for literally no reason other than she thinks she's being cute. Niall had girl best friends, he knows exactly how girls work when they want the d. 

Speaking of girl best friends...

When Niall finally gets his door open, his heart races at the sight of Zayn sleeping in his bed, big spooning his pillow. 

"I um," he swallows, licking his lips.

This is a nice surprise, Zayn being here. He hasn't talked to her in a few days, since he's been so cranky, and now just seeing her- he feels a sense of relief. Contentment. 

"I actually forgot, I'm kind of busy tonight,"

Right now, he'd rather be around Zayn than any other chick here. Even if he is giving up getting his dick wet since Zayn's already sleeping. He bets she's warm too... he wants to hide his face in her belly and sleep there for the next twelve hours at least. 

It's not as weird as it seems. 

"Really." The broads sweet and flirty tone drops.

Niall would laugh if he wasn't so busy racking his brain for an excuse. He could be mistaken, but this is the bit- girl, helping him with his calculus, so he doesn't want to just flat out hang up on her... 

But, Zayn's waking up, so he does just that, quickly putting his phone on airplane mode so she can't call back. Oh well, Zayn's pretty good at calculus anyway. She can probably help him, if he asks. 

"Hi." Zayn smiles, eyes barely open but her hand is still reaching for him. 

She looks so cute and sleepy. Niall really wants to put his dick in her at some point tonight. Hopefully she stays so he can do just that. 

"I love," Niall exaggerates the word as he pulls his hoodie off, shirt going with it. "When I have a really crap day, like shittiest of the shittiest of days," his fingers go to his belt next, letting that and his jeans sag to the floor. "And when I finally get to come home, there's a super hot female in me bed,"

Because he's a gentleman, and because he knows Zayn will take them off of him if she actually wants them off, Niall slips on a pair of grey sweats he left on his floor a few days ago. 

That's how one can tel Zayn hasn't been around lately. She always cleans his room, and it's looking like proper shit now. 

"Mm." He can tell immediately by her reaction that she's taking that joke way too literal, as if coming home to various chicks in his bed is a common thing.

It isn't uncommon either. 

"Josh wanted to smoke after class." Zayn explains, hand barely hanging in the air as her fingers continue to twitch and wiggle for him impatiently. "We came in here, hoped you'd be here but you weren't." She pouts. 

Zayn smoked with Josh... in Niall's room. Without Niall. He doesn't think josh would try anything with Zayn, but he's going to have to have this confirmed tomorrow by Josh himself. 

Not like it matters or whatever, but Niall called dibs on Zayn like, two years ago. So far Liam's bitch ass was the only one who didn't get the memo. 

"Class, practice, class." He mutters, turning his Xbox on for Netflix. He likes to fall asleep to Bob's Burgers. And... if he moves casually, seemingly mindlessly closer to the bed so that Zayn's fingers can finally reach him, well. He hasn't seen her in like, three days. 

Her fingers immediately hook in the waistband of his sweats. They don't tug or pull, they just kind of sit there. 

"I guess I could have called, texted or whatever," 

Niall selects one of the episodes he hasn't watched in a while and sets the controller on his bedside table. If he falls asleep first, he knows Zayn will want to change it anyways. She's more of a Futurama kind of girl. 

"But then I wouldn't be surprised." Niall smiles, climbing in next to her. 

Once hes settled, Zayn leans up to peck a couple kisses on his lips, lingering a little. Then she just- she just lays down next to him, arm draped across his middle, closing her eyes for sleep. And that's - that's actually perfectly fine with Niall. 

With anybody else it'd be fucking annoying, having another bird in his bed just to sleep. Not with Zayn though. His entire being already feels more at ease than he has all week. He falls asleep with in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the aubree styles adventures

Some boring show comes on the television, and Ren isn't awake to change it for Aubree. So obviously the next option is for Aubree to climb out of her crib and find a big person to do it for her. She moves her big sisters arm off of her and does just that.

Unfortunately, there are no big people in the living room, and all of her toys are put in the box that she never can open by herself. With a passy in her mouth and a finger in her belly button, the wild haired blonde baby checks the kitchen. No big people there either. Hm.

The two year old peeps around the corner to the basement stairs, searching for Niall because that's where he sleeps sometimes. But, it's dark and that's scary, so she runs away, little feet making a tapping sound on the tiles.

Mommy and daddy's door is closed, yet another task only her big sissy can do. She stumbles across the bathroom next, because that light is on. The scary loud thing next to the tub makes a noise, so she does what she always does in here and stays close to the wall, running straight to the tub.

There's water in the bath! And - flowers? Wow, this bath looks fun! Forget sleep, Serenity has to see this _right now_!

***

"Feel good?" Harry asks, working his fingers on Louis' feet. His magical, magical fingers.

"Mmm." Louis moans. She raises her leg, ready for it to get dirty now but all Harry does is smirk and keep rubbing.

He's sat on his knees in the middle of the bed, working up to giving her a full body massage because it's Valentine's day, and because he knows his baby had a hard week.

She didn't do much, but maintaining his house and kids is everything to him. Plus, /kids/, so he couldn't exactly take her out because who the fuck wants to baby sit other peoples kids on Valentine's day? Niall already took Zayn to a hotel and he really doesn't want to know what his or Louis' parents are up to, alright.

Anyways. Louis is ready to be dicked now, so she uses her other leg to try to bring him in. Naturally, he obliges, falling forward between her legs, caressing her thigh now.

"You're so good at Valentine's day," good to her, is what she means. But he's also pretty great at Valentine's day too.

"Good at making you come, too." He says, voice low, his lips against hers.

He dips his fingers in her panties only less than a second before Louis licks her tongue into his mouth. She's wet, obviously, probably wetter than she thought because he groans and puts two fingers in her. It's like he's sort of just petting, just kind of feeling her because he doesn't curl them or fuck them in and out. Just feels.

"Got something for you," Harry tells her, just barely pulling away from her mouth.

She giggles, nipping at his bottom lip. It's obviously his prick, since he keeps rubbing it on her leg like a dog marking its territory or whatever.

"You hear that?" He asks, more seriously. He sits up a little, listening.

"Ni and Zee probably came home," and if they're fighting again, they better keep it down so Louis' kids don't wake up while she's getting this holiday dick.

Of course, that's when they hear Aubree crying. Harry sits up before Louis, but Louis makes it out the door faster than he does. Her cries didn't sound like they were just across the hall in her bedroom.

She finds not only Aubree but Serenity too in the bathroom. Aubree's wiping her eye with the back of her first, sucking on a binky while Serenity splashes around in what looks like a very romantic bath.

"What's the matter babe?" Louis squats down, not at all worried that she's just in her panties and a tank top.

One, these kids came out of her. They experienced this first hand. And B, they literally spy on her in the shower. They've seen it all. They're the reason Niall and Harry have to shower at night or in the morning when the girls don't care.

There's bubbles in Aubree's eyebrow and water all over the floor. That's why she was crying then, she hates getting her face wet.

"This bath was for your mother! Not _you!"_ Harry points an accusing finger and Serenity, who is completely unbothered by her lame ass parent's. She gets a second bath, bitch.

"You did this? For me?" Louis hands Aubree the towel she was using to wipe her face and stands , turning towards her future husband.

Aubree was too busy crying because she's over tired to take the damn towel, so Louis may have set it over her head but so what. It's way past her bed time, it's mommy and daddy time now.

"Mhm." Harry nods. He's so effing pissed that it's ruined.

He had it all planned. After she was good and relaxed from the massage and the bath, he was going to lotion her up and dick her down. Then he had some chocolates they could share until the cell asleep. Now it's ruined.

"I love it!" Louis smiles, throwing herself at Harry to hug and kiss his big old romantic face.

Meanwhile, Serenity is still splashing around I'm the tub, bubbles and rose petals flying in the air while her sister cries from underneath a towel.


End file.
